Doctor and Rose
by JediMaster12
Summary: Stuck on the edge of the universe with a half-powered TARDIS and only her father to keep her company, Rose Song tries to find out why they're stuck. With adventure, aliens and humor, the pair try to work out a way to get home. The only thing keeping the Doctor traveling is Rose, but that's about to change. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the bank of the pond and wait for dad. He is always busy so I never get to do things like hang out with him or just talk. I am throwing pebbles into the water when I hear the TARDIS whooshing behind me. I stand and wait for the old police box to appear all the way. Once it is no longer transparent, I walk up to it and push open the door. Dad is under my feet working on the TARDIS' power battery; he has been having trouble and asked me to help him.

"Dad," I say looking for him, "Dad? I know you're in there," there is some clanking and then the pulsing sound of his sonic screwdriver. He comes up to face me, his face covered in black smudges.

"Ello' Rose," he says, "Looks like I made it. Come on, come on, and get down here. I need you to hold onto that lever right there," I jump down under the grates and put my hands firmly around the base of the lever.

"Got it!" I yell, "Now what?"

"Ok," he says climbing up out from under the grates, "Pull that lever on three, one...two...three!" I pull the lever towards my chest and I hear a whirring sound above my head. Dad lets out a whoop and jumps around the TARDIS, pushing buttons and flicking switches. The TARDIS starts up its whooshing sound again and dad starts running back to the grates. Suddenly the sound stops and we hit something; bouncing around the ground. The TARDIS stops and shuts down all together; dad stops running,

"What happened?" he says.

"Can I let go now?" I ask him.

"What happened?" he says again.

"Dad?" I yell, "Dad, can I let go now?"

"I don't get it," he says ignoring me, "What happened?"

"Um dad?" I say, "Dad, hello?" I hear him banging on things, obviously angry with the TARDIS.

"This can't be happening not now," he is muttering to himself, "How, just how could this ever happen to my old girl-"

"DAD!" I yell and he looks at me, "Where are we?" he walks to the doors of the TARDIS and flings them open. I see a purple light come from outside and I let go of the lever; jumping up on top of the grates, I run and stand beside dad. We had landed on a rocky planet with mountains and hills, a purple sun was setting to our right, and a green moon was rising to our left.

"Now that's a planet," says dad, "Oh, that's beautiful, just amazing. We've landed on Fate, a planet of, well Fate. We were destined to be here, it's just confusing,"

"What is?" I ask following him back into the TARDIS.

"How could the TARDIS have made it this far?" he says flicking a switch uselessly, "I mean, this is on the edge of the universe, it's just too far. We would not have had enough power. I read over the calculations and it said only thirty percent power cells charged. How could we make it to the edge of the universe with just thirty stinking power cells?" he starts yelling at the TARDIS as though he can talk to it.

"Oh he's gone mental," I say to myself, "You've gone mad! Dad come here, dad stop this right now, dad come on...DOCTOR!" I yell at him and he stops at the sound of Doctor.

"You called me Doctor," he says smiling, "Now then, that's a good name don't you think? You should call me that more often, you know instead of dad I can be Doctor," I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs.

"I'm going to get changed," I say leaving the room, "Be right back,"

"You got it," he says straitening his bow tie, "Oh, oh look at this! We've got power, yes!"

"Not enough," I say jumping down the stairs. I had gone and put on my black coat and jeans, in about three seconds.

"How do you do that so fast eh?" he asks me turning on the screen in front of him, "Ok let's see, here's what we got outside and oh, um, that's bad, what do they look like to you?" I look at the screen and see wispy white lines headed for the TARDIS.

"Ghosts," I say, "Do you think it's the Gelth?"

"No," he says, "Maybe, no, not possible. The Gelth came through a time rift; they did not come from a planet, no they were put there and cursed, these are um, right, decedents of the Disciples of Light. They were here-"

"Before time I know, I know," I say tapping buttons, "Well, we can fix that problem," I pull out my own sonic screwdriver and point it at the screen. It makes a pulsing sound and the screen goes blank.

"Oh now what did you do?" says dad, "Please, I told you not to use that thing,"

"Sorry," I say, "It's my favorite toy Dad."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, "Just keep it to yourself." Out of nowhere the TARDIS starts to shake, the doors still open and the lights flickering.

"What the-?!" I cry, grabbing onto the railing and holding out my screwdriver. Suddenly, something screams from the back of the TARDIS.

"EXTERMINATE!" A look of horror appears on dads face as a black Dalek followed by several others float up from under the grates. I stop moving and put my hands up, like dad had taught me when facing Daleks. He had said always surrender or appear to be unarmed.

"Oh no," says dad, "Well, now we know that I need to be cleaning the basement more often,"

"You will remain silent," says the black Dalek, "Where is the Doctor? This is his Time And Relative Dimension In Space is it not?" I don't answer, for the fear of them wanting to pursue questions.

"Yes it is," says dad, "And the Doctor has a message for you,"

"What does the Doctor say?" asks the Dalek.

"He says 'back off Dalek Sec'," says dad raising his sonic screwdriver at the black Dalek. The Daleks scoot backwards in fear of dad.

"Where is the Doctor?" asks another Dalek, "Where is the Doctor?"

"He is not here," says dad, "Nope, went out for a nice stroll on the planet Fate,"

"The Doctor is here," says Dalek Sec, "Scan the human Dalek Thay," another Dalek moves forward and a blue light scans dad. I wait on the steps, my hands at my sides realizing they will not kill us yet.

"He is a Time Lord," says the Dalek, "He is the Doctor," Dalek Sec does not say anything for few moments.

"Scan the child," says Dalek Sec. Dalek Thay moves to me and extends its blue light. My heart races as the light passes over my body.

"She is half Time Lord half human," says Dalek Thay.

"Yeah," says dad, "She's my daughter. She's just like me, fearless and she will make you burn as I have made you burn," the Daleks sit in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly they raise their death rays at dad and me.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	2. Chapter 2

I look around the giant room full of Daleks. The Daleks that were in the TARDIS led us to their base, it was like Dalek central. I walk through the halls, following the Daleks to where they say their master or leader is. Other Daleks joined us on the walk to their leader. We reach a room with big doors that open when we get to them. There is a huge Dalek sitting in front of us.

"Where is the Doctor?" it asks in a deep Dalek voice, "Have you brought the Doctor?" Dalek Sec moves forward and dad follows him.

"I am the Doctor," he says, "What do you want with me?" the big Dalek turns its head from Dalek Sec to dad.

"You are our new specimen," it says, "You are a Time Lord,"

"Yeah I knew that," says dad scratching his head, "Got anything in that lord o' powerful head of yours that might be useful? Like information? What do you want with me and my daughter?"

"We need your body," it says, "We will convert your body to be like us. You have anger; you will make a good Dalek. If you choose to deny our offer to let you live in a Dalek world, to relish in your anger and fear, you will be exterminated. We have no use for the female, she will be exterminated," dad's eyes widen as he lets the message sink in.

"Yeah," says dad with a sigh, "That sounds fun and all, but, I kind of need her. You see if you kill her I have this fancy little shut off switch, right here in me chest and I can just-" dad taps his chest and he falls to the ground. A few seconds later, he gets and looks around.

"I didn't know you could do that," I say, "Can I do that?"

"It would kill you," he says, "Your too human for it to keep you alive,"

"Oh," I say, "Well, you got a way around em' then huh?" dad nods.

"Then you will be exterminated," says the big Dalek, "Prepare to exterminate," the Daleks aim their death rays at him, and me.

"And I thought this would work out for both of us," says dad, "Sorry," the Daleks take aim, dad raises his sonic screwdriver and it pulses, it keeps pulsing.

"Dad?"

"Stay with me Rose," he says holding the screwdriver with both hands, high in the air. I move closer to him, hugging his waist. The Daleks fire, I shut my eyes and feel nothing once more. I open my eyes and see that the sonic screwdriver is pulsing off a shield. Dad is straining to keep it alive, holding it as tight as possible. I dig my screwdriver from my pocket and hold it in the air next to dads. It pulses, dad's pulses, the Daleks do not stop, and then all of a sudden the white rays of light ricochet and hit the Daleks. They start to melt with the intense heat and electricity.

Dad lets out a whoop as he lowers his sonic screwdriver. I am breathing hard; the sonic screwdriver had a lot of power surging through it. Dad gestures for me to follow him out of the room, I follow. He tells me to be on the lookout for Daleks. We run into a pack of three of four, they see us and we keep running. They cannot shoot at us from far away, so we have to run without stopping or they will catch up to us. I am almost out of breath as we burst from the building. Dad quickly scans the area and his eyes land on the blue glory of the TARDIS. I smile, dad smiles and we run.

We run to it. I am trailing behind, losing breath. Dad backs up and grabs my arm. I let him break the wind for me and stay behind him. The purple sun is just to our left, going down fast. We are about to lose light.

"Dad!" I shout, "There catching up!"

"Yeah," he yells back, "I figured that!" I roll my eyes and make a turn to avoid the white light.

"Now their shooting at us!"

"Just keep moving Rose!"

"Yeah, yeah," I jump over a rock and leap into the TARDIS at the last minute. Dad slams the doors shut and looks at me on the ground.

"Well get up," he says, "Let's check our power,"

"What have we got?" I ask, "Anything more than thirty percent?"

"No," he says, "The Daleks are still controlling it,"

"Well" I say jumping down under the grates, "That can easily be fixed," dad raises his eyebrow at me but lets me pull wires and levers.

"Oh! Oh!" dad shouts, "We've got forty percent, fifty, sixty, seventy, and ninety! Yee-ha!" I laugh and climb out from under the grates. The TARDIS starts whooshing and I stumble to the side. Dad is twisting dials and jamming buttons. Then the whooshing stops and we check the doors. I slowly open them and see mum standing in the yard.

"Oh look," she says, "You're alive. Come here you," I run to her and we hug. Dad steps out of the TARDIS and walks up to mum.

"Well River," he says, "It was tough, but I got us out with my wit and charm," mum reaches forward and smacks dad straight across the face.

"Oh my god," I say, "Can't you ever stop fighting," I leave and walk into the house, but stare at them through the window.

"You're mad," says mum, "To think you could take her away in your box. Just whisk her away and have her be killed by Daleks or Cybermen or some other alien. I cannot believe you would just-" dad reaches forward and pulls mum to him. I look away as they kiss; I hate that kind of thing. They walk inside and mum goes into the kitchen, while dad heads upstairs. I smile to myself and go into the sitting room. I sit down at my desk and start messing with the Dalek eyestalk I found a month ago. _Maybe mum and dad will work this out over supper_ I think to myself.

"And don't use all the hot water Doctor!" yells mum.

"If I want to I can!" shouts dad from the stairs, "I'm not taken' a shower anyways,"

"Well you could use one!" yells mum. _Forget the work it out over supper idea_.

A/N

Hi readers! I am happy that you are reading my stories. I have two others called A Different Ending and A Different Ending-Discoveries. Please read! Thank you!

Signed, JediMaster12


	3. Chapter 3

_The sky burnt bright with stars. A foul smell emerged from the shed next to Tracy. Mack turned his head and stood along with Joyce and Dan. Jessie backed up as The Beast rose into the air high above their camp._

"_It found us!" cried Joyce._

"_Jessie!" yelled Tracy, "Jessie get back here!" Jessie turned and started running with the others. Joyce and Mack grabbed the bags and followed them._

"_It's going to catch up!" shouted Dan._

"_I know!" yelled Jessie. The Beast thrust its arm down upon the kids. Tracy screamed as she was flung off the side of the cliff._

"_TRACY!" yelled Dan._

"_Keep moving!" shouted Joyce. The Beast was right beside them, crushing the cliff behind them. The kids ran faster and soon they were out of land to run on. Suddenly Flays the eagle flew in from the sky and picked up the kids. They flew from The Beasts grasp and it howled and gnashed its teeth at them. It took one last breathtaking swipe at the air and caught Flays tail in its claws. Flays screeched and was pulled down into the canyon, the kids along with him._

I set down my book and slide my bookmark in between the pages. I put the book on my bedside table and turn out the light. Darkness fills the room and I stare out the window, the stars burning bright. I can see the moon and a bright pink strip through the night sky. The pink strip is a sun burning up in the atmosphere, not our sun, but another sun. Mum and dad had stayed downstairs to have a talk in the kitchen. I can hear them arguing over me.

"She's more my daughter then she ever will be yours," says mum.

"Yeah but who takes her traveling through space and time?" says dad, "Who lets her explore the universe? I do! I take her places you could never in a million years! Why do you think she has that Dalek eyestalk on her desk? Why do you think she has a sonic screwdriver like me? Why, why do you think I take her time-traveling with me?"

"Because she loves you," says mum, "And she loves it. She loves the idea of new worlds and different times and all that stuff,"

"Yes!" exclaims dad, "Exactly why I take her with me! I just, I need her. Most of my time in traveling I needed a companion. That's why I had Amy and Rory, that's why I had Donna and Martha, that's why I had...Rose. Now I need Rose Song, I have no one else. You refused to come with me, you had to settle down and build a family. I don't do that sort of stuff, I can't just 'settle down'. I am different. I am the Doctor...who needs a companion to stop him," he sighs, "From doing the wrong,"

"Well," says mum, "You do get ahead of yourself sometimes Doctor,"

"So can she stay with me?" he asks, "I promise I'll protect her. I give you my word,"

"Oh well," says mum, "I don't trust you. But she adores that box of yours," dad smiles and gives mum a tight hug. I smile to myself, roll over, and fall asleep. In the morning dad comes into my room and starts yelling and singing.

"Up!" he yells, "Get up! Come on let's go let's go!"

"Oh my god," I say, "Shut up," I reach behind me and throw my pillow at him. He walks over to me and points his sonic screwdriver at my ear.

"Tis' such an awful thing to do," he says, "But a feat once conquered, is a feat once lived!" he lets it pulse in my ear. I yell and jump out of my bed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shout. He laughs and leaps down the stairs. I reach for his coat and almost grab it.

"Missed me!" he yells mockingly.

"Oh you are such a child!" I hit the wall as we round the corner of our front hall. He is headed for the back door and I steer off track to cut him off. I get to the back door but he is not there. I look around me in case he is hiding. Then the pulsing sound of the screwdriver is in my ear again. I look up, holding my ear. He his hanging onto the ceiling with his bare hands. He jumps down in front of me, runs for the door and I follow him, grabbing my traveling coat as I pass the coat hanger.

He is headed for the TARDIS. I pull on my coat, open the doors, and glare at him. He laughs again and throws a pair of jeans at me. I catch them and slide them over my legs.

"So," I say walking over to him, "Where are we off to?"

"Oh I don't know," he says flicking switches, "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh I don't know," I say mocking him, "Where do you want to go?" he laughs.

"Fate," he says, "Yeah, don't look at me like that. I know, we almost died last time. But I have to find out what the Daleks are doing there," the TARDIS starts whooshing and I press a button.

"Mums gonna kill you," I say.

"Oh," he says, "I don't think so. She cannot, I got me two hearts. So if she plans to stab me, does not matter if she hits me right in the middle. Hearts are over here, and here. Not in the middle,"

"She'll still try though," I say, "Either way, she's no match for the Doctor, defender of time and space themselves," the TARDIS stops whooshing.

"Yeah, that's me," he says pulling the screen around to look outside, "Oh," I see that what looks like fifteen thousand Daleks right outside the TARDIS.

"Are they waiting for us?" I ask nervously.

"No," says dad, "We landed right in the middle of one of their meetings. Therefore, they saw us and decided to surround us,"

"That's comforting," I say, "How do we get rid of them?"

"I don't know," he says, "That's the second time I've felt that way," then he smacks himself in the face. I stare at him in surprise.

"I've got an idea," I say. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Daleks swarm around the TARDIS. I am holding my breath, hoping my plan will work. The only flaw was we did not have a trendence beam admitter to spread the sonic screwdriver's beam everywhere. Dad is working furiously to make the screwdrivers stay in place and keep pulsing at the same time, so that we would have maximum power pulsing into the Daleks. I am sitting on the stairs, waiting for dad to finish up. He is flicking buttons and swearing loudly every time something sparks or makes a noise at him.

I can hear the Daleks banging on the TARDIS doors. I cannot tell if dad is ready or if he needs more time to figure out the rotation of the blast wheel. Anything I ask him is responded with a loud 'shut up' and I just decided to stay on the stairs.

"Dad?" I ask, "Are you ready?" he swears loudly again and turns to look at me.

"I-I don't know," he says angry, "I just can't figure out this darn rotation idea of your-" he swears again as one of the screwdrivers fall from its place.

"Dad," I say, "We are running out of time. Put it back and get over here," he sighs, but puts the screwdriver in place and runs over to me. We jog up the stairs and he takes one last look at the contraption.

"That should hold," he says, and we run into the hallway. Dad pulls out a remote control and jams his finger on the big red threating button. The TARDIS doors burst open and I hear the sonic screwdrivers pulsing loudly. The Daleks are screaming in there mechanic voices; the screwdrivers are burning right through there outer shells. They blue octopuses on the inside explode with such velocity that we are sprayed in blue pus.

The Daleks are still coming and are still exploding. Blueness is flying everywhere; Dalek screaming fills the TARDIS, the ear-piercing sound bouncing off the walls.

"Is it working?!" I yell over the sound.

"Yes!" shouts dad, "It's working very well!" he laughs as the Daleks melt on the spot. Suddenly the screaming stops and dad stands up. The TARDIS is a wreck, blueness everywhere, Dalek outer shell pieces lay on the floor near the door.

"Well," says dad wiping his arm, "That was exciting. I do say, did they all come through?" I look around, no Daleks in sight.

"I s'pose so," I say walking down the steps, "Come on. Let's get going,"

"Right," he says flicking switches and pulling levers, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm," I am closing the doors, "The past. Somewhere around, the a seventeen hundreds,"

"Easily done," he says and the TARDIS starts whooshing. I wait for us to land and then I run and open the doors. Snow is falling from the sky and people are bustling about, wearing big heavy coats and wool scarves. Dad comes out behind me and looks around.

"Where did we land?" I ask catching a snowflake.

"1756," he says, "December ninth. See all the people in black over there?" he points to a group of people huddled together.

"Yeah," I say, "What's black got to do with it?"

"William Stanhope," he says, "He was the first Earl of Harrington, a statesman and diplomat. Lord Lieutenant of Ireland from 1747 to 1751, and died in London yesterday, December 8. They are leaving his funeral, up there in the church,"

"Should we go too?" I ask, "You know, to pay our respects?"

"I suppose so," he says walking through the layer of snow at our feet. We walk up the hill in silence; I kick snow in the air occasionally. We reach the big oak front doors of the church and dad pushes them open.

"After you miss Song," he says bowing. I laugh, curtsey, and walk inside. The church is big and dome shaped. There are just a few pews sitting out and a raggedy old wood coffin at the center of the room, the pews surrounding it. We walk up to the coffin; it is still open from the other users of the church who had come to see him. He is a nice looking man, with long grey/black hair. He is wearing red and gold robes, a white puffy shirt, and a white-collar tie. I stare at him, wondering what his life might have been like when he was still alive.

Dad is looking at the art on some easels around the coffin. There is one of himself, another of what looks like his father, and some others of women or battle scenes.

"He was an artist?" I ask looking at a painting of a man sword fighting skeletons.

"Oh yes," says dad, "Loved to paint in his free time. Not that he had a lot of that though..." his voice trailed off and he walked over to the coffin. "How he loved stories of fiction and magic. I met him you know, told him amazing things. That's why he's got a picture of a Dalek here," he points to the one that looked like a big metal can.

"That's what that is?" I ask, "I thought it was his favorite kind of beans or something. So, that one must be a Slitheen? And that's a Cyberman?"

"Yes and yes," says dad waving his hand over William as though blessing him with a Holy Spirit or great power in the heavens. "That's peculiar," I walk back over to him and look at Stanhope.

"What?"

"His heart is still beating," my eyes widen at the sound of dads words.

"You're kidding right?" I say. He looks at me, "Ok not kidding. That's creepy," I take out my sonic screwdriver and pulse in over his chest.

"How can he still be alive?" dad is wondering.

"I can detect his heart on the left," I say to dad, "And another on the...oh my god,"

"What?" dad whips around to look at me.

"He's got two hearts dad," I choke, "He's a Time Lord!"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's impossible!" says dad, "Time Lords are extinct!" he walks over to the coffin and shoves his hand inside the man's pocket. He pulls out a metal beating heart.

"So," I say, "It's fake? Why would someone do that?"

"Not someone," he says, "Something," he runs back down the hill that the church is on, me at his heels. He quickly pulls out his sonic screwdriver and lets in pulse in the air. We reach the bottom of the hill and run to the TARDIS. A bunch of people with guns, clad in camouflage, surrounds it.

"Doctor we need to talk to you," says the man in front of the group, "You landed in a-"

"Yeah I don't care where I landed," says dad, "What does UNIT want with me?"

"You landed in a restricted area of the past," says the man.

"Oh right," says dad. "How do I get out? Can you let me leave, or are you going to keep me here and tell me I cannot leave when you want me to? Because if I cannot leave then you cannot leave and we cannot leave, then you will not leave because you want to keep us here. Nevertheless, we want to leave, but you're saying we can't, even though you want us to,"

"W-what?"

"You see that," says dad, smiling, "I am so confusing. General do you remember Captain River Song? She is a great friend o' mine. I wouldn't was this to get messy, you remember how she kicked your shiny little baby bottom?"

"Vaguely,"

"And guess what?" he says ignoring him; "She'd be happy to do it again," the General looked almost frightened at the mention of mum.

"Doctor!" yells one of the soldiers, "Behind you!" dad twirls around on his heel and comes face to face with a Dalek.

"Hello!" he bellows, "Where did all of you come..." his voice trails off. What looks like forty thousand Daleks are coming down the hill towards us.

"We got this Doctor!" shouts the General, "you get inside the TARDIS and rig up something to stop em'!" dad nods and runs back to the TARDIS as the soldiers start shooting at them. I feel like an idiot just standing there so I point my sonic screwdriver in the air and let it pulse. The Daleks start shooting at us. My sonic is protecting the UNIT soldiers, but barely holding up against the intense Dalek fire.

They all begin to yell exterminate at us and press on. Dad sticks his head out of the TARDIS and looks at me.

"Rose!" he yells, "Rose get in here!" I cannot move or else I will be shot so I slowly walk towards him. "Hurry!" I let the screwdriver fall and dash to the TARDIS. Something hard hits my side and I fall to the ground.

"ROSE!" screams dad, "ROSE, NO!"


	6. Chapter 7

"_Rose!" shouted the Doctor, "ROSE! NO!" _

The Doctor woke with a jolt. His dreams were getting worse every night. He had lost Rose to the Daleks four weeks ago, and had not returned home to River Song. He had been sleeping on the TARDIS floor for the four weeks, trying to figure out what to do. He had no company and no plan. He was desperate enough to ask the Daleks to give her back, but came to his senses quickly. They would kill him, or worse, make him into a Dalek. The TARDIS had kept him company for a long time, and then she shut herself off because they were not traveling.

He was lonely and needed a plan. He had remembered the phone Rory had tried to use when the Dream Lord had made them spin towards a star, freezing the TARDIS but not the phone. He slowly rose up to his feet and grabbed the phone, dialing a random number.

"The universe isn't that big," he said to himself as the phone rang at the other end. He tried several times; he came up with Cybermen, Slitheen, The Futurekind, the British police force, and finally, UNIT of the USA.

"I am the Doctor," he said, "and I need your help,"

"You," said the general, "Need our help?"

"Yes,"

"Us and you," he said, "Up against what?"

"The Daleks," said the Doctor, "again,"

"Alright," he said, "Give me the TARDIS whereabouts and we'll meet you there," the Doctor typed and flicked levers, smacked buttons and pulled strings. A picture of Rose sat on the dashboard.

"Rose," he said, "I'm coming to get you," the TARDIS whooshed to life and began to shake. The Doctor waited and waited, and then they landed. He opened the doors and walked out onto the barren land of Fate. UNIT walked beside him, guns ready, and the General leading the group. The Doctor walked right into the tower where the Daleks were. They came from all directions, circling around the group, but never killing, just following. The Doctor threw open the double doors in front of them and walked in, UNIT stationing themselves around the room.

"Hello," he said to the big Dalek, "Now, I don't want to cause any trouble, so, just give me back Rose and I'll leave. How's that sound?"

"Explain," it replied.

"Give me Rose Song," he said again, "and I leave you alone, for as long as you want," two Daleks came out of side doors with Rose.

"The Doctor will leave?" asked the large Dalek, "If we hand over the female?"

"For as long as you want," said the Doctor. The Dalek waited, and waited. Then it made a gesture with its plunger and the two Daleks holding Rose backed away.

"You shall never," said the Dalek, "Interfere with the Dalek plans again," the Doctor hesitated, then put out his hand.

"I swear," he said, "On the name of Gallifrey and the name of the Time Lords, to never return and never interfere again," the Daleks all backed away and the Doctor, Rose, and UNIT left untouched and unheard of ever again.

"Now," said the Doctor, "Who wants to blow up the planet?" Rose and the Doctor ran to the TARDIS. They left Fate and waited right off the planet's surface. Fate exploded in a fiery haze of orange, setting a red glow on the open TARDIS doors. The Doctor pulled Rose close to him as they watched Fate disappear into space and time.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N when you are reading the last one and a half pages please turn on the song called Silence is all you know by Katherine Jenkins from Doctor Who! You can find it on Spotify!

"Oh Rose," said the Doctor squeezing her tight, "I thought I'd never get you back. Did you have doubts? Anything?" Rose shook her head

"I would never doubt you," she said.

"Then let's get home," said the Doctor, "Your mother is worried sick I guess,"

"You guess?"

"Yes," he said pushing buttons, "I suppose she's wondering where we are,"

"We?"

"Oh," he looked around the TARDIS, "I didn't well, er, that is... I didn't tell her, I didn't go home because I was afraid she would get, well, worried and things,"

"Well," said Rose pulling a lever, "Let's have her worry a little bit more,"

"Wha-What are you doing?" he yells, "That's gonna send us back in time!"

"Yes it is," said Rose grabbing a hammer and smashing the TARDIS dashboard.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled grabbing his hair. The TARDIS began whooshing, but it was a strained whooshing, as if it was trying and trying. Then they landed, on their side. They went crashing into the wall with everything else following them. The Doctor stood, wobbling slightly on his foot, and then helping Rose to her feet.

"Where are we?" he asked, "That's new, I never ask that," he smiled slightly to himself, then frowned. Rose stood there with a hazy look on her face. They climbed out with a grappling hook and ropes. When they came out it was daytime, clouds in the sky, people bustling past, and in front of them was a blue police box, right side up that is. The Doctor walked forward and pulled on the door that was obviously locked.

He took out his key and shoved it into the key hole. The key turned with ease and the door swung back to reveal the inside of an older version of the TARDIS.

"She's beautiful," he said walking around, "Oh I remember this, oh! The leather jacket!" he walked over to a black leather jacket siting on the dashboard. He picked it up and swung it around his arms.

"Eh?" he said looking at Rose, who turned away and left the TARDIS. The Doctor took off the jacket and followed her through the streets and around buildings, until they came to a man standing in the road. A car was headed towards him. There was an old church beside him.

"No," muttered the Doctor. Rose ran and pushed the man a side just in time so that the car just whizzed past, not even noticing them.

"B-but," the man stuttered.

"Now you've done it!" shouted the Doctor, "You've made another paradox!" the giant bat like creatures flew down and into the church, smashing windows and walls as they went.

"This is bad," muttered the Doctor, "This is very, very bad!" he followed Rose into the church and saw people screaming and running to the exits. He grabbed Rose by the shoulder and steered her back towards their TARDIS. He jumped in and pulled Rose with him, closing the doors. Rose climbed at the doors and tried to get out.

"Let me out!" she yelled, "LET ME OUT!"

"NO!" shouted the Doctor, "You've caused enough trouble! Do you know what you did you there? Do you?"

"I created a second paradox," said Rose, her face hazy again, "The ninth version of you had already been killed. You will soon die, and I will be no more as well,"

"You've just re-written history completely!" he yelled, "People are going to die Rose! And the Daleks did this didn't they? They knew I wouldn't keep my word to leave them alone so they converted you! They changed you Rose..." he trailed off. Rose stepped towards him. He put his hands on her face and stared into her sullen eyes.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed at him, "LET ME OUT YOU OLD FOOL!" the Doctor looked taken aback and jumped away from her.

"You caused havoc!" he yelled, "You wrecked time! You're the fool!"

"You'd never understand what time really is!" she shouted, "It's not just some wibbly-wobbly timey-wimy nonsense! Time is a strict progression! You would never-"

"You have no reason to blame me!" he cut her off, "I know what time is! Time is delicate, and time can be messed with like an old file! And you just shredded that file to pieces."

"I can't be the one to do all this!" she yelled, "I can't take all of this Time Lord stuff anymore! I don't care what I am!"

"Please," he said, "Remember your duty to the stars; remember what you have to do to keep the universe safe. Just remember!" tears came from his eyes, streaming down his face, rolling onto his chest and soaking his shirt.

"You should be dead soon," she said, her own tears cutting her skin like knives, "Just do it. You have to do it. Save me."

"Rose," he said, "I don't want to do this. Don't make me do this Rose..." he put his hands on her head and kneeled down to face her, "I am sorry." A gold stream came from his hands and Rose closed her eyes. The golden light spread throughout the TARDIS and made its way to a bottle on a shelf. Rose began to disappear, becoming transparent in the golden haze of light.

At the last moment, she opened her eyes and stared at the Doctor. She thrust her hand forward, but it only passed through his chest. He opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his sides. He watched her disappear into nothingness. Then her voice rang throughout the TARDIS.

"There was something I never got to say," it said, "Something I wanted to tell you but never could bring myself to do it, so," the voice paused, "I love you Doctor." The Doctor burst out crying, tears drenching his face. He stayed kneeled down on the ground. The TARDIS groaned slightly and he leaned on the dashboard, the TARDIS was his only comfort, and she was pretty good at that.

He stood and took the photo of Rose from the dashboard and opened a cabinet. He put it on the shelf next to Clara, who was next to Amy and Rory, who were next to Donna and Martha, and then came Rose Tyler, and SusanForeman, Barbara Wright, Ian Chesterton, Vicki**, **Steven Taylor**, **Sara Kingdom. Dorothea "Dodo", Polly, Ben Jackson, James Robert Mc Crimmon, Victoria Zoe, and Heriot Liz Shaw. Jo Grant, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan, Leela K9, Adric, Vislor Turlough Kamelion, Melanie, Ace, and Dr. Grace Holloway.

For the first time that night, the Doctor realized he was alone, forever. All the perfect people in the universe were gone. They had slipped through his fingertips like butter and he could never get them back. He phoned River Song.

"I am so sorry...," he told her everything. He could hear her crying on the other end. He hung up the phone and leaned on the dashboard again. He was ashamed to be with River Song anymore and knew he would never find another companion. He opened a box and brought out a recorder. Pressing his lips to it he said.

"On the name of Gallifrey and the council of Time Lords," he said, "I will never travel again."

(Doctor Who theme plays)

A/N Hi! Thank you so much for reading this story! It means a lot to me! Please leave a comment in the reviews! JediMaster12


End file.
